The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The invention relates to an applicator for delivering a curable occluding compound in a fallopian tube as a contraceptive medium.
An effective method of contraception is to plug the ovarian pathway of a female, for instance by delivering a curing biocompatible polymeric substance into the fallopian tube. After curing, the polymeric substance blocks the fallopian tube preventing egg and sperm cells from joining together.